


Sync - Daryl & Arizona

by rachelarcher



Series: The Walking Dead Drabbles [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Everyone has someone they are destined to be with. Everyone has a past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sync - Daryl & Arizona

The Guardians were the ones who decided the fate of every living soul. There were 1,000 alive at any one time, the oldest dying when a new Guardian was born. The Guardians were divisible into classes the Makers and the Takers. The Takers did exactly what it sounded like, they took the lives of the old, and injured and ill. A twisted grim reaper, who you knew was coming. The other half were the Makers, who believed themselves the bringers of happiness. 

The Makers visited children on the day they turned 16, where they would receive a tattoo a date of birth, on the day they turned 18, they would receive a first name, tattooed next to the date – that was the name of their one true love. On their 21st birthday they would learn the last name. The ink, legend had it, held magic so strong that disobeying the sync when you felt it could kill you, rip you from limb to limb. If you lost your mate, but were young enough to reproduce still, they would arrive to mark you a second time.

The world was recovering, a deadly virus had destroyed everything in the 1950s, setting the whole globe back to almost medieval times. With well over half the world’s population dead or infected, the government sprang into action, creating rural retreats, like the one Hershel Greene and his family lived in. The whole town was encompassed in a forty-foot wall. To enter you had to have express permission from the town leader, and said town leader had to be contacted by the town you came from. No strangers, no stragglers. 

Hershel had been blessed, to find his Anette early in life, right after his tattoo had finished drying they would joke. Together they had three beautiful children – Shawn, Carol and Maggie. She died when Maggie the youngest was two, in a farm accident. Hershel had been left with seven-year-old Shawn, four-year-old Carol, and two-year-old Maggie to provide for, when a Maker appeared. His pen withdrew from his arm, and a second name was sprawled across his wrist. Arizona Grimes. 

Arizona was ten years younger than him, and when they met she had a son of her own, Rick, who was four. Quickly they discovered Rick and Maggie shared a birthday. The two were fast friends and inseparable. The wedding was small, a tiny affair. Not long after, Hershel was blessed with twins. Arizona died in childbirth. The two little girls were beautiful, but at birth he could tell they were very different. The one they named Beth, because he allowed Rick to name them, was blonde and fair like his older daughter Carol, the other they named Arizona, already had Rick’s dark curls.

Being a single dad of six had been a strain, but to his relief Shawn had turned 21 without any incidents and was allowed to join the service, protecting the scattered communities of America. Carol turned 21, and received a name he had never heard before, itched into her arm, the date of birth put the man almost seven years older than her. Maggie received hers at 21, the man whose name she got was a year younger than her, and also a stranger. Rick received a name at 21 as well, and the woman was two years younger than him. Life moved forward.

The year Maggie and Rick turned 18 a drifter blew into town, and opened a bar and grill, something they had not had before, not since they days before even Hershel. There were talks about it in the library. His name was William Dixon. The bar was entitled Dixon’s Brew, and much to Hershel’s dislike all five younger kids worked down there. Carol tended bar with Rick, Maggie and Arizona waitressed, and Beth was the live talent.

Hershel and William had an uneasy relationship from the start. William was loud and brass, complaining openly about missing his sons – the dumb sonofabitch. Two were in the service, protecting the cities, the oldest was doing a stent as a Claimer, which meant he was taking care of the bad men of the earth, Claimers roamed the settlements, killing those who did something wrong, killing those who broke the rules of the Guardians. His younger sons, Hershel had discovered, were twins. They were offered the chance to be Claimers with the eldest or to serve. Hershel knew men like William Dixon, if his sons were anything like him, they had been on the path to being those removed by the Claimers. 

Hershel’s seventeen-year-old twin daughters, Beth and Arizona, had not disappointed his earlier ideas. Arizona was darker, her hair dirty blonde, with soft brown eyes that changed colors when she was angry, her fashion sense was very different from his other daughters, often clunky loud boots and short shorts. She was every bit the daughter of Arizona Grimes, looking at her he could see a younger version of his second wife. Bethy, on the other hand, was pale with soft blonde hair, bright blue eyes. She mostly wore dresses, tights, and cowboy boots, she was really the sweetest of his daughters, his little song bird.

Twenty-three-year-old Carol, and twenty-one-year-old Maggie were already dressed in their clothing for work. Hershel had no clue how Arizona had managed to convince mean old William Dixon to let her twin not wear the uniform the other girls wore, but he sighed a silent relief. Working for Dixon’s Brew meant that you wore a tight black tank top, and dark blue jean short shorts, with boots of some sort. Your hair needed to be up in a ponytail, or short enough you couldn’t get it in one. Carol had a sandy blonde pixie cut, Maggie had auburn brown hair that was cut in a short bob, both Beth and Arizona had high pony tails, their hair falling well down their back. Rick’s work uniform was a black t-shirt and dark jeans, also tucked into boots.

…

Arizona was climbing on the dirt bike Shawn had left behind, at 21 you were given a vehicle, if you wanted you could share it with younger siblings. Beth slipped on after, her tucking her black dress with pink and purple designs under Arizona’s butt. It was Arizona and Maggie’s job to open the bar, and get the tables and chairs situated. 

The Guardian’s had made rules, in the early days, bars could not open and start operation until after all other jobs in town were done, so at roughly six o’clock every night but Wednesday, which was their sacred day, they opened. 

Carol and Rick would join them in a couple hours, it was five o’clock now. When they arrived William was readying himself to do something. “Arizona.” Her barked, she was his favorite there was no denying, the little spit fire reminded him of his late wife. 

“Yes, Mr. Dixon?” She asked as she drew up to the bar, sinking down onto a barstool. 

“’Ah gotta run up towards the Atlanta safe hold, pick up my boys, they are released from service tonight, darlin’ can you run the bar tonight and get things started tomorrow.” William was always soft and kind towards the Greene kids, hell they were the reason he moved here. Three of them belonged to his sons.

“Sure, Mr. Dixon, just leave your keys with me.” She offered her hand to him, the tattooed muscled man dropped the keys into her hands. He was wirey, grey haired but there was a ghost of handsome on his features. 

Arizona, much like her siblings had been drawn to the man way before Hershel had ever even thought about letting them work for William. He wore the neck tattoo of an old Claimer, his eyes darted around frantically, and often he drank while at work, Arizona realized he probably drank at home too. 

“Hey, Mr. Dixon, should I count the till money at close and put it in the safe?” Arizona asked as he climbed onto his bike. Bikes were the easiest form of transportation, there were buses in the safe zones, but most of the time people just walked. 

“Yea Darlin.” William told her, waving at the other kids. He was older than their father, a good ten years older. But he was young in his own ways.

The night started to come to life, surprisingly Hershel Greene entered the bar around eight o’clock. He sat in Arizona’s section, and waited for his daughter to appear. Beth wasn’t singing tonight, which was odd, instead the little girl was behind the counter, manning the cash register.

“Where is William?” Hershel asked, cautiously.

“Went ta’ fetch his sons, from Atlanta.” Arizona sank into the boot in front of her daddy. “What’s up, daddy?”

“Gonna ask him if he will be able to spare some of ya’ll for harvest, is all.” Hershel explained, “Knowing his three boys will be back, I ought to be able to at least have Rick, Carol, and Maggie, huh?” Hershel knew there was no way Arizona would give up this place for the fields, just like Beth would prefer to be singing than on her hands and knees in dirt planting. 

“I’m sure daddy, that will be fine, Mr. Dixon is not as bad as you think.” She offered, patting her dad’s hand then standing. “I’ll fetch your coffee.”

When she returned she sat the cup of coffee in front of him, and smiled. “Mr. Dixon asked me to keep eyes on the place until he gets back tomorrow, left me the keys, when Bethy and I are done and have everything closed up, I gotta check on his dogs, then we’ll come home.”

“William trusts you, very much, Arizona, that is fine.” Hershel told his daughter then watched her walk away checking on other patrons.

…

The night fizzled down and soon Maggie, Rick, and Carol were headed out the door, waving back at the twins. “Come on, lets go check on the beast.”

William Dixon was famous for two things, his brew, and his dogs. The gnarly beast were called pit bulls, but they were not like the dogs she had seen in the library books when she was researching them, no these beasts were mixed with another breed one that William had called a husky, they had a longer coat. There were eight that needed to be fed, and the only two people William had let around them since he had moved there were Arizona and Beth. That she knew was the real reason he had them locking up.

Coda, Chopper, Harley, and Axel were the males, and they were easily the biggest dogs either girl had seen. They were the first ones they encountered, tails wagging and whimpering for food. “Feed these guys.” Arizona laughed, when Coda licked expectantly at her hands, she was sure the smell of the bar was on her.

She wound her way through the trailer and into the second to last room. Inside four females were waiting, each with their litter of puppies. It had been hard finding nonsibling mutts, but William had managed it on several trips, almost always leaving Arizona in charge.

The female beast was wider, stockier, and all around angrier. Winston, Roxy, Dixie, and Marrow were easily scarier with the males, more than once Hershel had stitched Arizona up because one of the females snapped at her. It was part of her job at the bar, tending to the beast, she had learned.  
Each town, per the Guardians had to produce animals and crops to better the world, for when all those who had the disease outside the walls were no longer alive. William’s contribution were the puppies; they went pretty much all over America. Guardians would come once the puppies were big enough and take all of them but two. At least that was what William told Arizona, and those two he was going to let Beth and her keep.

She slipped into the room, and was greeted by snarls. “It’s alight ladies, I know I’m not Will, sorry about that.” She was quick opening the closet and digging out the cans of food, and the powdered milk. William wanted the dogs drinking milk with their food, something about supplementing their milk supplies for the puppies. Winston snapped at her, impatient. “It’s coming momma, I promise.” William was not comfortable with Beth around the females, Arizona he seemed more incline to believe was the fierce woman.

Once they were fed, she climbed out of the room, securing the door behind her, and was greeted by her favorite mutt, Coda. She kissed his snout, and ran her fingers through his fur. “Bethy, we just gotta double check the back building, then we can roll out.” Beth nodded, standing from her seat on the floor, Harley whining when she stopped rubbing his stomach. Arizona led them out of the house, locking the door behind them, and trailing them around behind the bar.

The meat locker, or back building, housed the purified meat that they cooked with. Almost ninety percent of what they used either for William to make brew or for food in the bar came from Hershel’s farm. She locked it, and shivered slightly. 

“It’s cold, come on.” Beth urged. They slipped back into the bar, using the keys, and found their jackets, slipping them on, they locked up and she tucked the keys into the inside of the leather jacket. William had given them all leather jackets, when they started working there, with wings on the back. Maggie had been the stubborn hold out, only accepting the jacket when Hershel said it was ok. 

Arizona climbed onto the bike, followed by Beth. Then sped off towards home. Once there both girls tumbled into bed. The farm house was small, even by the standards of multi-children farm houses. Rick and Shawn shared a room, Carol and Maggie shared a room, and Beth and Arizona shared a room, they had bunkbeds, but more often than not slept together. 

…

Hershel didn’t know what time his youngest two made it in. He was a trusting man, but since the arrival of one Dixon in town, all his kid had started to act different. This morning a phone call from Shawn woke him up. Hershel gladly accepted the call, and soon found that Shawn would be moving from a Keeper to a Claimer, his heart sunk lightly, his oldest was troubled. He had not found his other half and was wondering when it would happen. Shawn thought that maybe traveling the world as a claimer would help him find her. 

Hershel shook his head as he hung up the phone. Being a Claimer was not something of prestige. It was not something you should aspire to. It was a punishment, in the farther realms of the country, something that you became when you could not find your love and had no chance to a normal job. 

Hershel felt bad, none of his children had yet to find the one they would sync with, the one they would be drawn to in such a forceful manner they would have no choice but to submit to the love they felt for them. When William Dixon came to town, Hershel had realized he was probably the father of Carol’s sync, last names are unique in this world now, and no two families have the same last name. All Hershel could hope was that 35-year-old Merle Dixon was nothing like his father. He was the son, Hershel was sure, that was a Claimer. 

When he made it to the kitchen everyone was already eating. “I’ll be spending the day at Mr. Dixon’s, gotta walk the hell hounds, and feed uhm.” Arizona told the family. “Bethy is going with me.”

“I have my training classes for Law Keeper, today, with Shane Walsh, you know him, dad the boy across the way.” Hershel nodded at Rick. He knew the Walsh family, knew he didn’t like Shane, but the Guardians had picked both boys to be Law Keepers. Men were given jobs when they were born, it was uncommon to have two in one town, but not unheard of. Women were allowed to work or be homemakers. More often than not in the safe zones further away from the capitol, they worked and took care of their children. 

“Carol and I are going to ride into Southside, and pick up the grain and feed.” Maggie told her father with a smile, “Drop them off with you and head to Dixon’s to help those two get things situated for tonight.” 

“Ah, tonight is the start of Summer, isn’t it?” Hershel asked a smile causing his face to wrinkle up more.

“Sure is daddy. I’m singing at the bar.” Beth said a smile blossoming onto her face. “Mr. Dixon bought me a spot on the stage.”

Hershel frowned a bit. “It’s three hundred dollars for an hour, how long did he get you, darling.”

“The whole night, I can sing whenever, even Arizona is gonna sing with me some, and Maggie, and Carol. Rick even offered to play the guitar for me.” Beth looked abuzz with excitement.

“Didn’t know the bar made that good a’ money.” Rick said, laughing.

“I think he has money from before, before he came here. I know the boys send him money, I keep the books.” Carol offered. “Shit, I am so nervous.” She said as she started to clean up the tea she had knocked over.

“Carol, for the love of god. Just because your wrist says Merle Dixon doesn’t mean yer meeting him today, shit, they will bet tired when they get home,” Arizona laughed at her sister. 

“Arizona, language.” Hershel chided her. “And it is nerve wracking to meet your sync.” Hershel looked at them all, “Well, go on about your days. I’ll be in the field.” He didn’t think the words had finished forming when they were gone.

Arizona slung a bag over her shoulder, probably with her work uniform in it, and darted out front, Beth right behind her. Hershel shook his head, laughing. The Dixon men and their dogs were becoming a problem, and he hadn’t even met all of them. Rick watched after his baby sisters, a smile on his face. “What happens if they belong to William’s twins, hm?”

Hershel tossed something hard at the back of Rick’s head. “Don’t say things like that.”

Rick laughed but looked at his own wrist. Michonne Andrew. He wondered what she looked like, what she would be like when she met him. 

…

Arizona had her long dark blonde locks free, tumbling down her back. She had on motorcycle boots, shorts and a black t-shirt. Beth on the other hand, wore simple flats, and a pretty floral dress, with buttons up the back. “Let’s get to walkin. You take Coda and Harley.” She smiled. “I’ll get Chopper and Axel, we can put them in the run in the back yard.”

They worked to harness the four male dogs, carefully making sure they were all linked up to the long chains in the back of the house, before returning inside. “Power the fence up.” Beth told her. Arizona turned the underground electric fence on, and they opened the door to the back room. 

Winston, Marrow, Roxie, and Dixie stumbled out, relieved to be in the main house. After fighting their harnesses on – Winston always fought back the worst, a nip to Arizona’s shoulder made her yelp and then howl in frustration, they turned the big females out into the electrical fence guarded yard. 

“Going to give the puppies their medicine, and clean up any messes in the back.” Beth told her, and stalked away.

They had a lot of stuff to do to get ready today. “Gonna feed the beast outdoors, I guess.” She hollered after her twin.

“Did ya pack my dress for tonight?” Beth called, they had already picked out the two males they wanted, they just had not told Hershel about them.

“Yea, and mine.” Arizona called back.

“Daddy is going to be so mad.” Beth joined her sister in the back yard, where the males were eating.

“Yea, but shit, Maggie is the one who sewed all those layers under the bottom to make them pop out, something about ya both got long legs, show uhm.” Arizona wiped the sweat off her brown. They lived in a place called Georgia, or at least it had been before the virus.

Georgia was very hot in the summer. “Lets get the fans going in the bar, and open the windows.”

The next thirty minutes were spent dragging the dogs back into William Dixon’s trailer. Winston charged past Arizona and barreled into the room she guessed belonged to him. 

Beth caught Winston and shut her into the bitch room, as the door was labeled. “Arizona, what are you doing.” She found Arizona stairing at a picture on the wall.

“Those must be his sons.” She mused aloud.

“They look kinda scary.” 

“We probably will look scary to them, haha” Arizona managed.

“Hey, there are four men in this picture.”

“The Asian must be the boy that Mr. Dixon says he took in back in Macon.” Arizona mused.

“Do you listen to everything that man says?” Beth asked looking astonished, Arizona didn’t even listen to their father like that.

“Yup.” 

…

The bar was situated and it was close to two o’clock. Everything William had left out decoration wise would be hung up, and they had started bringing in the good brew when Maggie and Carol arrived, letting themselves in. 

“How are the hell hounds?” Carol asked.

“Missing Mr. Dixon.” Beth responded. 

Arizona was refilling the tap of beer, and standing on the counter. 

“Can we open the windows?” Maggie asked, “Its already hot as the devil’s hell in here, and yer both sweaty already.” 

“Go on.” Arizona grunted. 

Beth was busy working on situating the stage, and moving certain things around that would allow for everyone in the bar to see. The Start of Summer Party had been a huge hit the last couple years, and they were not going to let William down, not now.

…

He shifted uncomfortably in the borrowed van his father had acquired. Their bikes situated in a trailer behind them. The amount of money William Dixon had made all three of his sons uncomfortable, exactly what had he been doing in sleepy little King County Safe Zone. He peeled his shirt up and looked at the name sprawled on his wrist. Arizona Greene. Judging by her birthday she wouldn’t be marked not yet, she would not know who he was. 

“Daryl.” His father was looking back at him. “Arizona is a hell cat; her sister Beth is timid.”

Daryl looked at his own twin, Jesse, and down at his arm. Bethany Greene. 

“So, I got sugar, and he got spice, kinda the opposite of us huh, bro?” Jesse asked.

Daryl snorted. “Glenn got one too, right dad.” Glenn Rhee was an adopted member of the Dixon family, his parents had died unexpectedly in an unusual bombing when he was ten, his only friends were Jesse and Daryl. His parents had told him he was from a place called Korea, that their whole blood line was.

“Uh-hu, Maggie, she’s feisty but not like Arizona. Lucky thing you boys like one another, cause I imagine their father ain’t gonna like you.” William chucked.

“Tell me about Carol.” Merle interrupted their talking, that was normal for the oldest member of the brothers.

“She is… shy, but not like Bethy, no Carol is the strong silent type. Her momma died when she was young, and her step-momma, she became sort of the momma bear for the family.” William smiled, a sort of crooked smile. “All those kids came to work for me, shit, I thought I was in hog heaven. Even their brother Rick works for me, much to their daddy’s displeasure. All the kids were drawn to me.”

William had a charge from the towns leader to bring back two other people from a colony in Athens, who had applied for placement in King. He slowed down at the gate, and soon they were joined by an African American woman, who they learned was Michonne, and a quiet blonde, who they learned was Andrea. William caught Michonnes wrist and whistled. “Rick Grimes-Greene.” 

“Hey, don’t he work for ya dad?” Asked Jesse, eyebrow raised.

“Sure does, Hershel is about to loose his fuckin’ mind.”

…

Hershel Greene found himself outside of Merle’s Brew around five o’clock, he could see Arizona walking the dogs, who were almost as big as her, and could hear Beth feeding the others. Damn near whole community was here, already and the doors to the bar had not opened. No sign of William’s truck, yet. 

Tonight was a big night for both Arizona and Beth, tonight at 8:11 they would be 18, they would learn the first names of their sync. They already knew the birthday, no surprise there that it was twins. For whatever reason the Guardians preferred that twins mated with twins.

The Makers were already in town, milling around, they had checked inventory of stores, asked about his crops, discussed the fact that Shawn would only be away for five months as a Claimer, because his other half would be joining the community sooner rather than later. Hershel’s head was swimming. The Makers had informed him, that tonight, all his children’s sync’s would be in King County, and that he would need to open his home up to at least two of them. Hershel had already converted the guest bed room into a room for two, when he found his feet bringing him to Dixon’s place. 

“Hey daddy!” Maggie called out to him.

“Mags, darling!” Hershel caught her in a hug, and smiled warmly at her.

“The Makers find you daddy?” Carol asked as she joined him.

“Mhm, they said all my children’s sync’s would be here tonight.” Hershel explained with a pained smile.

“Aw, wow.” Maggie giggled.

“OH, Shit.” Carol snapped, looking at Maggie, their eyes met.

“Daddy, I should have told you, we altered the twin’s dresses for tonight, so they would look more grown up, they are kind of short.” Maggie gushed, looking sorry.

“I…It will be ok.” Hershel sighed. “They are grownups.” 

…

Arizona zipped Beth’s white dress up, it was short, ending mid-thigh, and had a small rose pattern on it. It was strapless, and under her belly button it flared out, with layers of crinoline underneath, making it itch slightly. Arizona smiled at her sister, “You look cute.” 

“Eh, I feel revealed.” Arizona rolled her eyes and tugged her dress out of the pack. It was black, with grey roses on it. The same lengths as Beth’s but it hugged her differently. Arizona had wider hips, and slightly fuller breast. The crinoline was itchy, and she made a face about it. Then Beth’s hands were in her hair, braiding it loosely down her back. 

Arizona returned the favor, then slipped on her black cowboy boots, Beth pulled on her brown ones. The Maker ceremony always meant getting dressed up, normally it was at their house, and not in a bar in front of the whole town. Arizona peaked out, and saw the Makers talking with their dad. “Dixon’s aren’t back yet.”

“We gather here tonight to celebrate the second marking of the youngest adults in town. Both Arizona and Bethany Greene are 18 tonight, and as such, we the Makers are pleased to have brought our ink to seal their sync’s to their flesh. Normally tonight they would only receive the first name of their beloved, however the Guardians have requested we reveal the full names.” There was a ripple in the crowd, breaking or bending the rules usually meant something big was happening. “The Guardians have seen the emergence of two families in this County, as a sign of a new beginning. We have big plans for the future, starting here.”

Both Arizona and Beth stood shoulder to shoulder, holding each other’s hands. They looked scared. It was unusual for the Marker’s the change things. “Come forth, Arizona Rose Greene.” Arizona dropped her sister’s hands and stepped forward, the waiting Marker his ready. Their faces were veiled. The wore all grey, and only talked when necessary. He took her arm, and looked at her wrist. The pen buzzed in his left hand, the ink smelled like whiskey, it danced on her nose, she sucked in her breath and felt the needle dance across her wrist. Daryl Dixon. She shivered. When he dropped her hand, she stepped back, her eyes glancing down at her wrist. Carol’s wrist also had a Dixon on it. 

“Bethany Cherokee Greene, please step forward.” The other Marker said, Beth did as she was told, stepping forward ahead of Arizona, extending her arm when asked. She sucked in hard, tears on the corner of her eyes. Beth had a very low pain tolerance. Jesse James Dixon. She returned to Arizona’s side, and they looked at their wrist together eyes wide. Realization dancing over them, the twin boys they had saw in the photo in William’s house, the scary boys Beth had called them.

“Girls, both your sync’s are older than you. Six years older to be exact, remember they are men, and know about the world, be patient, be kind, surrender yourself as they need it.” With that the Makers were gone. 

The party started after that, a whirl of activity around them. Maggie and Carol looked at their wrist, and sighed. “Looks like the Greene’s and Dixon’s are about to get real close.” Carol chuckled. 

…

William pulled them through the gate waiting intently while Spencer Miller opened the gate. Once inside, they made their way to Dixon’s Brew. “Little hell cat got everything situated, I see.” He grumbled, looking around. He found Arizona standing on the porch of the house, not the bar.

“Mr. Dixon!” She waved, she had a puppy in her arms. “I did everything ya said, but Winston wont nurse him no more, won’t do anything with him.”

William took the puppy from her arms, and looked it over. “It’s blind, darlin’, she won’t keep it alive, because it’ll be dead sooner than later.”

“Mr. Dixon, please let me keep it, I know we picked those other two, but Beth… she will understand if I keep this one. Please?” Her big eyes looking at him expectantly.

“It’s an all day job, Arizona. You will need Beth’s help, feedin it and keepin it alive.” William told her. He liked the Greene girls, they were strong in their different ways, “Were the Makers here?”

“Already left, they broke tradition, and gave Bethy and me full names. Daryl and Jesse, they are your boys aren’t they?” William nodded at her, his eyes flecked back to the car. 

“STAY IN THE CAR ALL OF YA!” He shouted. “You can keep your puppy, let’s talk to yer dad.” She nodded, glancing back at the van, then following him to the bar.

“Hershel, I would like to ask Arizona and Beth to take the runt of Winston’s litter home and care for it, the little fellow is blind, and she won’t feed ‘im no more.” Hershel looked at the bone white puppy in Arizona’s arms. 

“Alright.” Herhsel said after a spell.

“I think also, ya best take yer kids and go home, if the Maker was here ya know as well as I do our family would go nuts if they met their sync’s all on the same night, Glenn Rhee, Maggie’s is my adoptive son, and I got Rick and Shawn’s in the van too.” William mused, slowly.

Hershel locked eyes with him, having five sync’s happen at once could be very bad. “Alright.” He agreed. “I’ll send Carol out first, to your house tomorrow.”

“Actually,” William said, his head tilted. “Best send Arizona first, my son Daryl needs his sync more than the others, it’s complicated, but… trust me on this.”

Hershel paled, looking at William he saw no lie in what the old man said. “Alright. GREENE’S LETS MOVE.” He ordered. “Call me.” He told William, who nodded at him. 

…

Arizona, Beth, Carol, Maggie, and Rick sit on the couch Hershel was pacing in front of them. “You know that too many sync’s at one time in one place, can cause problems, it does something to the other’s around them. It could be dangerous.” Hershel asserted. “William and I have discussed that fact, and we decided that Arizona goes first.”

“She’s the youngest!” Carol roared.

“She is the one whose sync needs her the most, according to William. Carol, calm down. Rick and Shawn’s syncs also came with William.” Hershel looked tired. Beth was feeding the little puppy. “Beth will be last save Shawn, according to William.”

“Why?” Beth asked, confused. “Were twins, shouldn’t I go next?”

“No, because William and I see the same thing when we look at you, fragile, and your sync – Jesse, is anything but gentle.” 

“So, then who?” Maggie asked, her eyes glancing around them.

“Rick.” Hershel said, “Michonne, and the one intended for him, are friends of Glenn – Maggie’s sync, and William picked them up because they have transferred to our district. Once Rick and Michonne have… synched, then I imagen both girls will move out here with us.” 

“Then me?” Carol asked, somewhat expectantly.

“No sweet heart, then Maggie. William is closing the bar down for the next two weeks.” Hershel explained. “To give everyone the time they need…” 

“So, I am third.” Maggie mused. “Why?”

“Glenn is not a Dixon, but he was raised by them, William has assured me he will be working on the farm for me, and moving out here.” Hershel paused, “For that to happen, you two need to sync.”

“Then me?” Carol guessed. 

“Yes, then you, because I know that the three of you who belong to actual Dixon’s will take up residence in the houses behind William’s trailer, he bought all of those with the intent of his kids living near him. I am selfish, and would like to hold on to Beth as long as possible, no offense Arizona I know you will be completely fine.” 

Arizona smiled. “I’ll keep the puppy with me, if that is cool, Bethy, until you join me.”

Beth nodded. “There are only two houses behind William’s, do you think he intended for Daryl and Jesse to live together?”

“Probably.” Hershel guessed. “Twins don’t like to separate.” 

“We know.” They girls said in unison. 

“Alright then, Arizona, William has requested that you pack a duffle bag of things you need and get ready to head out there.” Hershel looked resigned. 

…

“Hershel and ‘ah have decided the order of this shit. Last time too many folks sync’d at once, a whole town went fuckin’ bat shit crazy.” William told his sons, Glenn, Andrea, and Michonne. “I know that Michonne and Andrea, you are not my responsibility, but… for this to work the way the Makers want, it has to go correctly.” He paused again.

“Daryl should go first.” Merle growled. 

“Why me?” Daryl asked, his eyes widening in surprise, normally Jesse and Merle were more than interested in chasing ass. 

“Because of what happened.” Jesse said, slow and reassuring.

Daryl looked pale, and worried. He sighed, they all knew, except the women in his father’s living room. Being in the service meant you did what you were told. Both he and Jesse had opted for the service instead of hard labor for crimes against the society of America, something he was unsure now he was ok with. 

They had been good at it, killing, and they were on the fast track to being Claimers when they were ordered to destroy a new settlement, of people outside the walls, undesirables. They had always been told the people outside of the wall were dangerous, were sick. But they looked fine. 

They had children, living breathing children. Small little beautiful creatures playing and running. And their orders were to kill them all. Every last one of them. A pale faced blond child, Sophia, died in his arms, the life sinking out of her. Jesse and Daryl had not killed a single undesirable, instead they killed their fellow Soldiers. They were discharged, after that, and Merle was removed from service as a Claimer as a punishment to their family. 

He had never recovered, the last six months in the lock down they had been, he had never once thought of anything but the little girl withering to death in his arms. 

“Arizona is strong.” William said, making Daryl look at his father. William was a legacy among the Claimers, a legend in his own right, he was hardened and mean. For him to call a woman strong was something he had never expected. “I am fond of the Greene girls, I wish I would have had one as my own soul mate, maybe not Arizona, she’s the hell-cat, but Carol, she’s the one I woulda went after. Lucky you Merle.” 

“Who after Daryl?” Andrea asked sullen.

“Michonne, then Glenn, then Merle, then Jesse. Andrea yer man Shawn, is a Claimer, he is gonna be released from that position in five months.” William watched the group before him. “Ain’t hard to see ya don’t wanna listen, but if ya break mine and Hershel’s agreement the Makers will be upset, and that means Takers will come. Now, let’s just adjust as best we can. Arizona will be here in a bit, with that pup I gave her.”

…

Arizona looked at Hershel for a long moment. “This gonna be ok, daddy?” She missed Beth already.

“Yea, it’ll be alright, don’t fret.” Hershel kissed her forehead, and looked at the dirt bike. Her duffle bag as secured behind her, and the puppy was resting comfortably in a bag on her lap. “Go on, now, meet your sync.” He urged her.

She shot one last look back at the house, and nodded. Her hair braided down her back, the leather jacket that William had given her, on her body, and blue jeans tucked into black bike boots. “Bye, daddy.”

Hershel watched her leave, and frowned slightly. He knew Beth was going to be missing her, so he turned back into the house. Eight miles separated his twins now, eight miles. And in the morning, one would be an adult. He sighed.

…

She pulled the bike onto the gravel path that led to William’s bar and house. She parked, then climbed off, throwing her duffle bag over her shoulder, and the puppy in her arms. William tossed the front door open, and looked at her. “Arizona, darlin’ come on in.” She marched up to the front door. If she was afraid, William had no clue, no earthly idea. She looked every bit of barely 18 in that moment, her face still childlike. “He is out back, in the furthest trailer, now, honey, Daryl is probably the moodiest of my brood.” She was looking around. “They are cleaning, the bar from last night, don’t worry.” 

“We decided to name the puppy Ghost, cause he looks like one.” She was changing the subject as William led her through the house to the back door. 

“That’s a mighty fine name, darlin’.” He told her. “Go on, destiny awaits you.” 

She could feel the pull of magnetism before he said anything. The furthest trailer was lined with trees, and in the open door way Daryl Dixon stood. He was 24 she reckoned, and his eyes were wide. They had never seen each other before, she had saw a picture of him from his time in the service, but he looked much different now. He had broad shoulders, a thin waist, his body would have scars not doubt, his hair was a dingy brown, almost black, and it fell into his eyes. Then those eyes, beautiful cobalt eyes. His skin was tanned from being outside, she imagined.

He took in the small form making her way to him, she was tall, but curvy. She would easily come to his shoulder, putting her somewhere around five’six. Her hair was soft brown, a dirty blonde, and it danced in the wind behind her. She had pretty soft brown eyes, her face was childlike, but her smile brightened him up some. How cruel fate could be, his mate would be a testament of childhood.

She reached him, looking up at his blue eyes. He felt the pull the moment it happened, a hiss escaped his lips. “’Mone,” He opened the front door, and guided her in. 

“This is Ghost.” She almost whispered to Daryl, he was taller than her, and every bit of a man, almost terrifyingly so. 

He stopped looking at her like meat, for a moment, and licked his lips. “Nice to meet you Ghost.” He patted the puppy, then took it from her arms, gently, putting it in the little dog bed, William had presented to him that morning. He took her packs, and put them on the couch. “I can’t fight off the pull too much longer, little girl. Are you ready?”

She nodded sheepishly, and gently placed a hand tentatively on his chest. The contact made him growl. She was warm, so fucking warm. He was going to be consumed by heat before he ever even got to kiss her. The growl must have taken her by surprise, he backed her up, pushing hard against her, into the wall. When her head hit the wall she yelped in surprise, he attached her mouth then, crushing her lips hard into his, his hand held the back of her neck, and the other knotted in her shirt, the constant pulling moved upward, and he was dragging his fingers around the back of her bra.  
She moaned into his mouth, linking her hands around her neck. This was all new and exciting to her, he was anchoring her and at the same time throwing her into outer space. He was hurting her, but damn it felt good. Pressed against the wall it was hard to breathe. “Daryl.” She moaned.

Damn that sound was exciting, he sank down, kissing her neck, biting at her throat, feeling her squirm beneath him. “Shit, Arizona,” He straightened, tossing her unceremoniously hard over his shoulder, she was dumped on the bed in the far room before she knew it. Her blush spread on her cheeks. He was on top of her, his mouth pressed down on her, kissing the expansion of flesh above her shirt. 

She was all consumed, her body was burning, every touch, every kiss was destroying her. She sucked in air hard, unable to contain herself, she moaned, loud and breathy. “Please.” 

She had no clue what exactly she needed, but she needed something, desperately. Her brain was foggy and her whole body was burning, his touch licking little patterns of flame on her body. “Strip.” It was a command that her hazy brain was all too pleased to do, she was shimmying out of her clothes, moving as quickly as she could, her whole being seemed to vibrate with a force she couldn’t name.

Daryl was shucking his clothes off, they both knew instinctively that the first time the sync happened it had nothing to do with passion, it would be hard, fast, and painful, but he was trying so hard to retain as much of his brain as he could, to not jump the girl before she was ready. He looked at her then, sprawled out on the bed, her body resting on her elbows, her face a mixture of confusion and enjoyment, her eyebrow cocked up on one side, taking in the sight of him. 

He smiled, something he didn’t do a lot of. Then pinned her, his body pressed between her legs, and he gathered her wrist above her head, pressing her down. “’Ah try not to hurt ya” His jaw was clenched, the moment he settled on her, he had felt the wetness from her core. He damn near lost his mind when his overtly hard length pressed into her just slightly. He saw her nod for a fraction of a second, then thrust, pushing in all the way. He heard her gsdasp, tears in the corner of her eyes, then she breathed deeply. 

He remained frozen as long as he could, then he looked at her, biting her lower lip. She moaned, “Go.” It was a simple command, but he did as she asked, he tried to set a simple rhythm, but that fire threatened to burn through her, he could not stop himself from being brutal, thrusting into her hard, contorting their bodies to make it feel better for both of them. Panting he drove hard, watching her whimper and wither, it was a strange sensation, then he heard her scream, her whole body calmed down around him. He was stuck in a vice grip, he snarled, he felt his balls tightening. He exploded, the whole world white, hot, flaming.

He collapsed on top of her, and heard her yelp. “Can’t breathe.” She panted after a moment, pushing him aside slightly. He chuckled slightly for a moment, then looked at her. He chewed his bottom lip. “I’m Daryl.”

“I know,” she breathed.

“Your Arizona.” She nodded. “I…”

“We need to get to know each other.” She laughed. 

“Ok. How do you wanna do that?” He asked. Propped up on one elbow, his hand lazily resting on her waist. 

“Talking.” She joked, then kissed him on the lips. 

The same bubbling fire seemed to burn through him again, much duller this time, but still, warming him to the core. “Keep that up, and we won’t be talkin’.” He pressed his forehead to hers. 

She smiled. “I have a twin, she is my best friend, I have Ghost, your dad gave him to me, and I work for your dad. I like horseback riding. I can sort of cook, I’m better at helpin yer dad make the brew, and I really like hunting, he took me once.” She said, giggling softly.

“Took me a lot when I was a kid,” Daryl said, “You can go with me.” He didn’t think realistically that he would be able to go anywhere without her now. 

She smiled, nodding at him, and rolled closer to his chest. “What are your tattoos from?”

Daryl stiffened slightly. “This one, the small x, marks my spot.” She did something that surprised him, leaning up, biting him over the x, he moaned in a way that sounded very unlike Daryl. “This one, was my uncle’s name, he was around a lot when we were young.” He pointed at Norman on his chest. “The little demon is for a little girl who died…” He just stopped, her mouth captured his and she ran her fingers through his hair. “This word, Mingus, is for my baby brother who died.” He continued on, yawning. “The two demons on my back, fighting for franchise are Jesse and Merle.” He sighed, pulling her in close. 

“Hey, hungry? I can get us something to eat.” He looked sharply at her, “I’d rather you go with me, but…” She sighed, shivering slightly. “I don’t wanna be too clingy.” She giggled at herself. 

“Nah, let’s just, let’s go together.” He was standing then, “Gotta learn about town somehow.”

She tugged on a dress from her duffle bag, and a pair of underwear, slipping her boots on. “No bra?” His eyebrows raised.

“Nah, you broke it, in our haste earlier.” He laughed. She scooped up Ghost, and looked at him pointedly. Blue jeans and black t-shirt. “Come on.” She was shaky, he imagined she hurt. But the awkward throbbing between his legs reminded him, the force binding them together would need to have her again soon.

“I can cook.” He said opening the door.

She followed him out, and smiled. “I can clean, do some doctoring too.”

The sunlight danced through her hair, and he smiled at her. He slipped his arm around her shoulders, he almost felt like he was dying without her contact. The moment she pressed against him, his heart rate picked up. “You go anywhere without the mutt?”

“Nah, I have to keep eyes on him, he’s blind.” She smiled, “There is a diner up ahead, sells burgers all day.” He laughed at how simple that sounded. 

She led him there, and found a corner booth. The town would know by now, that Hershel Greene’s youngest daughter had met her sync, the man beside her was different than anyone around town. Tattoos could be seen under the thin black shirt he wore, his hair was long and shaggy, he had pulled it back into a pony tail on their walk to the dinner. Next to him, petit little Arizona looked small. He was taller and broader than her. His arm slipped easily around her shoulders while they waited for their food. 

The town was alive with whispers, already the former Keeper and almost Claimer was catching attention. Daryl was gruff, and more often than not silent next to her, Arizona found herself jabbering non-stop. “I can sing, like my sister.” She finished, and looked at him, they were sitting as close as they could, the puppy in the booth next to her.

Her father had entered the dinner, probably called by Mrs. Rosita. He joined them, Daryl looked up sheepishly. “Daryl.” Arizona caught his attention, a smile burning on her face, “This is my dad, Hershel Greene. Would you like to see the farm this afternoon or?” She was waiting, he realized.

Daryl had been in his own world, consumed by thoughts all his own. She must have asked him the question a couple times before he heard it, because she had dipped into his space, and had a hand on his thigh, squeezing lightly. “Uh, tomorrow?” He asked, looking at Hershel again.

“Sure, sure.” Hershel smiled. “It was nice to meet you Daryl, remember, you two have to wed this month to complete the sync.” 

Daryl and Arizona nodded. She laced her fingers into his and smiled. “I know, you’re ready to head home, I can feel it under your skin.”

“Good. Less talking, more walking, more paying.” He ordered. He stood, jerked her up, watched her scramble to scoop up the puppy, and watched her timidly tell the woman at the front to put it on William Dixon’s tab.

He followed a step behind her to the trailer, watching around him. This place was the quietest inside the walls he had ever been. “There are no children.” He said it suddenly.

“I think Bethy and I were the last born, everyone it seems found their sync’s and moved away. We don’t get a lot of young people here.” Arizona said, opening the door to their house.

“Yea?” Daryl responded behind her, shutting the door and locking it behind them.

“Yup, the next in age to us are Maggie and Rick, and their years.” Arizona set the puppy on the floor, and he totted around. 

“Arizona.” He said her name carefully.

“Uhhu.” She said, she was rumbling around in the kitchen, a notepad already in her hands, and a pen ready to write out things they need.

“What are ya doing?” He asked, eyebrow raised as he joined her.

“Makin’ a list of things we need from the grocer if we are going to live here. We need a lot, to be honest.” She was standing on the counter when he made his way into the kitchen, looking in the empty and barren cabins.

“Wanna talk ta ya.” Daryl said, stepping closer. Soon he was standing directly behind her.

“Sure, we can talk while I do this?” She asked, not looking back at him. 

“Nah, climb down, darlin’.” He ordered, she could hear the sternness in his voice, and scrambled to obey, losing her footing, she slipped backwards. Daryl caught her in his arms, pulling her tightly to him. “Didn’t say fall on me.”

She laughed, it was a cute giggle, and he felt the force of the sync rising in him again, he pushed it away, there were some things they needed to discuss first. “A’ight, girl, I need to let you know a few things. I am mean, first and foremost, Merle calls me moody, and shit maybe that is the word. ‘Ah saw some things outside a tha walls, and they haunt me, give me night terrors, ye might not sleep well ever’ight.” He explained. 

She nodded, still in his arms, resting her head against his chest, briefly, then slipping her arms around his neck, nestling him, she was defiantly a ball of sunshine. “I can do with a loss of sleep, I might wear ya out, ya know, help ya sleep?” She teased.

“Oh, really.” He set her down, a smile breaming from her, he felt like the sun shined from her, her brightness was pouring all over him.

“Tag.” She called, after slapping his arm, and running, she was out the front door, Daryl laughed, hot on her heels, running after her.

He caught up with her, pretty easily, he realized she was not running as hard or as fast as she could have been. He caught her around the waist, twirling her around, and laughing with her as they fell back into the dirt. He laid almost flat on the ground, and let out a surprised curse when straddled him.

“What are you doing?” He snarled.

“Playing.” It was a simple word, he sighed, she was sweet, childish in some ways, but damn, sweet. Even as the words rolled off her lips, she pressed a kiss to his forehead, her long hair haloing around him. “With.” She whispered. Letting her lips fall against his, a hard kiss against his lips. “You.” She breathed, her hands knotting in his hair, tugging his head back slightly, so she could attack his lips in a different way.

Daryl groaned into her. “Kiss much?” He managed to ask.

“Nah, instinct.” She nipped at his neck, eliciting another moan. She nipped and kissed from behind his ear to his collarbone, he growled under his breath. 

His hands caught her hips, and he pushed her off. He stood, grabbing her up, yanking her arms and stooped. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him once more. She trusted him, in a manner that almost concerned him. The trust was blind, no one in her life had ever hurt her intentionally, had ever bruised her. 

He held her hips once more, this time with a little more pressure than needed, and whispered, “Legs, around me now.” She complied, easily bouncing up into his arms. He grunted, pushing them against a tree. The bark caught her back and her hair, she yelped a little. He seemed to like her sounds of pain, and she smiled a little, when he nibbled her ear, biting down harder than needed.

She sighed, letting him press open mouth kisses between them. Her back pressed into the tree, she felt him adjusting himself, she heard the button on his pants open, then his zipper. “Arizona, darlin’, I can’t resist, takin’ ya in the woods.” She giggled, her whole body like liquid in her hands.

“I need you.” She breathed it against his hair, as he pressed close to her, his hand between their bodies. She grunted as she felt him press into her. “Shit.” She breathed, her back instantly arching against him.

“This ok?” He asked, whispering into her ear, he felt her nod against his neck, and smiled, digging his nails into her hip flesh, hard enough to break her skin, she hissed. He was pushing into her hard, and she was unable to do anything but moan and breath his name, it was quickly becoming a mantra.

…

Daryl watched her as she slipped into their bath tub. He was adjusting to calling things theirs. Their foray in the woods had scratched her back up, and he was miserable about it. So, she was in the tub, and he was kneeling outside the tub, in boxers and wife beater, washing her back, carefully scrubbing any blood away from her body. “Thank you.” She was blushing as she said it.

“Arizona, we were naked this morning, ain’t no need to blush now.” He grumbled, the little girl was crazy unusual to him. Always smiling, and completely honest and open. He had never met someone as genuine as her, and she was utterly terrifying. 

“It’s different, yer washin’ me.” She laughed. Daryl smiled at her, “Join me.” She begged. 

“Huh?” He whimpered.

“Come on, Daryl.” It was an order, he understood that. He stood, shucking all the remaining clothes he had. She motioned for him to slip in front of her, his back to her chest. “How did you get these?”

“The scars?” He asked, she was gently rubbing his back with the washrag.

“Mhm.” She hummed. Her hands cupping water, and dipping it on head. 

“My dad, yer buddy William, after my mom died, he would drink pretty bad, losin’ yer soul mate can kill ya, or drive ya crazy, I guess.” Daryl shifted uncomfortably.

“William has been nothing but kind to me, but I know my daddy turned to drinking when his first wife Annette died.” She offered, slipping her arms around his neck from behind, and pulling him back, his head rested against her shoulder, her cheek on forehead. 

“He wasn’t so bad, ya know. I got shot, that is what is under the two demons. Thought I was gonna die, I kept thinkin’ how miserable I would be if I never met ya.” He whispered. 

“Then, I am glad that your alive, because dad says the second pull isn’t as strong, I can’t remember how to breathe without you.” She laughed, kissing his forehead.

Daryl had never felt home, not once in his life, except with Jesse when it was just the two of them when they were really young, but with her – shit, it was all the time. After they wrapped up their bath he took her to bed, her hair was still damp, but he didn’t figure they needed clothes. She was asleep when her head hit the pillow. He tended to the little puppy, placing its bed in their room, on her side, and slipped under the covers. He closed his eyes.

The little girl was gasping for air, face down in the dirt, he rushed for her, he could hear Jesse behind him screaming at him not to touch her, but he was sinking in the mud, dragging her body into his arms, her long hair covered her face, the first thing he saw on her wrist was his own name, panic filled him as he pushed the hair from her face, “ARIZONA!” He screamed.

“Daryl, baby, wake up!” She was shaking him, the early morning sunlight spilling into their bedroom. “DARYL!” She snapped, she was straddling him, her hands on his shoulders, shaking him hard.

His eyes snapped open, as he sat up sharply, his forehead colliding hard with hers, she winced in pain and cried out. “Shit.” He wrapped her tightly in his arms. “Shit.” He breathed again.

“Was it about me? You were screaming my name, Daryl, please, calm down.” She was rubbing his back, feeling his forehead pressed against her collar bone.

“Yes, you were the little girl in the woods.” He whispered, sucking in hard. She was still naked he realized, he was naked, he shivered. His mouth found hers, and he was in heaven, the closes he could ever dream of coming.

…

“This is my daddy’s farm.” She had her hand laced in his. Daryl had been in fire fights, had always been able to stand up to any form of adversity, however, this was terrifying. Eating lunch with the entire Greene family sacred him. “They are probably going to ask you a lot of questions.” 

“Ya think so?” Daryl asked, letting her lead him into the house. “The order is Michonne and Rick, then Maggie and Glenn, then Carol and Merle, then Beth and Jesse; right?” 

She nodded and was attacked, Beth flinging her arms around her twin, squeezing. “Two days of not seeing you is too much!” The other girl wailed. Daryl recoiled momentarily, holding Ghost in his arms. She had demanded the dog come with her. 

“I know, I miss you too Beth.” Arizona was hugging just as tight.

“Jesse will like ya, he always liked blondes.” Daryl smiled, as warmly as he could, absentmindedly tucking a stray hair from the girl’s face. Beth blushed at the contact. There was a clear difference between the girls first in appearance, second in demeanor, and third in attitude. Arizona took the puppy from him, and handed it to Beth, who instantly kissed the white mutt. 

“What happened to you?” Beth asked. Looking her twin over, Arizona had bruises, Daryl realized, on her neck, and collarbone, they were hickies, but Beth would see them as bruises. Her shirt ended before her pants and you could see the faintest of bruises there, no doubt in his mind where his hands had been. He watched the exchange.

“Beth, you will know soon enough.” She tilted her head, no blush on her face, but looked back at Daryl, whom she smiled at. Beth watched, entranced, as Arizona wormed herself from Beth’s grasp and pressed into Daryl, a soft kiss shared. Daryl blushed. 

He couldn’t have stopped himself, he grabbed her upper arms, and drug her closer. Pressing his mouth down on to hers. His grip was anchoring him to the ground, to her. He pulled back, and smiled down at her, her already semi-bruised lips looking slightly redder than before, and he chewed his lower lip.

Soon he met Rick, who clasped his hand in his and said “Welcome to the family, brother!” Then he kissed Arizona’s forehead, and walked into the dinning room to join Beth and Ghost.

Then Maggie and Carol came down the stairs together, arms locked and giggling. When both girls saw him standing in the middle of the doorway they stilled, and searched, eyes landing on Arizona. She looked tired, but healthy. Both girls flew into their sister, hugging her to them.

They chattered idley then, all around him, until Hershel came in from the field, Daryl had managed to fringe answering questions about his siblings, Glenn, and the girls, mostly because Arizona drug the conversation back to her. 

Hershel called the children to the kitchen, to the table, Daryl found himself between Beth and Arizona. “We have many things to discuss.” Hershel started. “With the first sync complete, and ready to go, I think it is time we discuss what happens next. First Daryl and Arizona set a wedding date, then tomorrow Rick you meet Michonne. I expect her to return here with you. We will move Shawn’s stuff to the guest bedroom for now. Once Carol and Beth join the Dixon household, the three of you that remain here, I expect will be more than happy to build houses on the grounds, over time.”

“I was think’n bout that.” Daryl said after a spell.

“Hm?” Arizona hummed, taking his hand.

“Like to get hitched at the bar or out here, somewhere that Arizona is comfortable.” Daryl grumbled, his voice was deep and full of edges.

“I agree that would be good. Both Arizona and Beth are going to wear their mother’s wedding gown, so the bar would probably be better, that way she can slip over and take it off before it gets dirty.” Maggie informed him. “I have to alter it between the two, Arizona is shaped more… she is… well, Beth is thinner.” Maggie managed.

Arizona snorted, “I’m sure he knows all about the curves.” 

Hershel choked, and shot a warning glance at his daughter. “Arizona Rose Greene.”

“Sorry, daddy, it was too easy, she just opened it up…” Arizona chuckled.

After dinner they said their goodbyes and headed down the road. “Piggyback ride?” She asked him, surprising him. He had Ghost in his arms, and laughed at her.

“Climb up.” She did as command, her shorts riding up as she anchored herself to him, he tucked one arm under her butt, holding her in place, and held the puppy in his other.

“Daryl! Arizona!” William waved at the two, and motioned them over. “Coda got into a porcupine I think, can ya help me out.”

Daryl set her and Ghost down, and moved to help his father hold the dog. Arizona took the plyers from William and carefully pulled the quills out. Her eyes tearing up as Coda would whimper. Daryl had never met a group of people more connected to nature than the Greene’s. 

Once they had Coda’s stitches out, they followed William into the house. “Sync went well?”

“Uhhu.” Daryl mumbled.

“Set a wedding date?” William asked, eyebrows raised.

“Know my daddy is on about that, huh?” Arizona joked.

“Sure do, at the bar right?” William asked.

“If ‘ah didn’t know better ya would think ya talked on the phone with Hershel.” Daryl laughed when William nodded.

“I might ‘ave.” William laughed. 

/-/-/

Wedding ceremonies were simple things, it involved the bride, groom, a maker, and parents. The bar housed all the Greene family, with not one of the Dixon’s. Arizona had her hair swept back in a messy bun, and was wearing her mother’s wedding dress. She had no make up on, and the moment Daryl saw her, he inhaled hard. There was a moment where he seriously thought about what it would mean, being with her like this, but it was a law. The moment he saw her, he knew without a doubt that marrying her was the best thing.  
She took his breath away, and he had to fight himself not to take him then and there. The wedding would be short, and the next sync would happen the moment the wedding was over. She was looking forward to her siblings being this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Each Sync will get their own chapter/one-shot; It just might take me a little while to get them all out.


End file.
